A Escondidas
by GriisleChan
Summary: Daichi tenía un plan y esperaba salirse con la suya, pero no contó con que Suga fuera más astuto. Daisuga. Drabble.


¡Hola!

Esto es algo cortito que escribí en base a cierta escena de una novela que mi mamá veía en aquel momento XD me agradó bastante así que decidí sacar un Daisuga inspirándome en eso. Ni idea del nombre de la novela, mi mamá ve muchas...

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu no me pertenece :) todo el crédito es para su creador, yo sólo escribí esto.

 **Aclaraciones:** AU, intento rarito de comedia... Un Daichi luchando por un sueño(?)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

-¡Estoy en casa!-

Sawamura Daichi, quien acababa de regresar a su hogar, asomó la cabeza hacia el interior, mirando detalladamente a su al rededor.

-¡Koushi! ¿Estás?-

Llamó a su compañero de piso, dando un par de pasos adentro con sumo cuidado. Esperó respuesta, sin moverse más, y luego de unos segundos relajó los hombros soltando un suspiro de alivio.

No había nadie, tal como lo _deseó_.

Con una sonrisita se encaminó a la cocina, dejando antes sus zapatos en su sitio, cada vez más impaciente...

¡Su _plan_ iba por buen camino! Nada podía fallar.

-Así que sólo somos tú y yo...-

No gustaba ocultarle cosas a Suga, pero esto sin duda era... Necesario ¡Más que eso! Él sufría, él sin duda tenía necesidades que cubrir...

Dio una última miradita rápida hacia los lados, sólo por si acaso, y al comprobar que no había _moros en la costa_ dejó sobre la mesa su recién adquisición...

No podía creer que estaba por lograr su objetivo ¡Estaba tan cerca! Que hasta sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido. Retiró la bolsa plástica, quedándose sólo con aquella cajita bien colorida, y sin esperar más (¡Había esperado demasiado ya!) la abrió quedando mudo por su interior...

Por todos los dioses, era lo más hermoso que había visto en años ¡Se veía tan apetitoso! la boca se le hacía agua con sólo verlo. Y la mejor parte era que eso, todo eso de ahí, le pertenecía.

-Por fin...-

Su mirada brilló, entre emocionado y totalmente feliz, no pudiendo despegar los ojos de aquel filete asado, bañado en una salsa totalmente exquisita cabe decir, que terminó comprando en un impulso que no pudo detener.

Estaba tan cerca, sólo faltaba lo más importante: comerlo.

-Vaya, eso se ve delicioso.-

Casi le da un infarto al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, que tanto quería evitar, y pudo hasta sentir que el alma se le salía del cuerpo... Era hombre muerto.

-¿Daichi?- insistió al verlo tan estático como una roca y tan pálido como un fantasma de aquellas películas de bajo presupuesto.

-K-koushi...- tartamudeó, al verlo acercarse dio un respingo- No iba a comerlo ¡Lo juro!-

Sugawara suspiró, nada de eso le sorprendía.

-Daichi, sabes muy bien que no puedes comer estas cosas.- ya a su lado cerró la caja, destrozando así los sueños del peli negro.

-Lo sé...- bajó la cabeza como niño regañado. Genial, todo su plan se había ido a la borda. Hubiera revisado la casa entera antes, pero el hubiera ya no existía ahora- ¿Ni un poquito?- buscó persuadirlo, siguiendo en la lucha. Por favor, ese filete no le salió barato ¡Y sólo había que verlo! No quería quedarse sin probarlo si quiera.

-No.- con firmeza negó. Tomó la caja, bajo la mirada oscura del otro, alejándola de él.

-Pero...- insistió, todo eso era tan injusto.

-Recuerda las palabras del doctor; dieta por un mes exacto.- repitió.

Daichi giró los ojos, fastidiado. Claro que lo recordaba, cada que comía de aquellas ensaladas insípidas y tomaba esas bebidas simples sin sabor alguno, todo un infierno para él, podía imaginarse al anciano doctor que le atendió cuando sufrió de dolores muy fuertes en el estómago producto de una bacteria.

-Vamos Koushi... Ha pasado como una eternidad desde que comí algo que valga la pena.- se quejó y su estómago gruñó, aún percibía el olor del asado desde ahí. Ah, tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos.

-Sólo han pasado dos semanas y media.- se cruzó de brazos, dando a entender que no iba a ceder- No puedo creer que tenga que vigilarte como a un niño pequeño.-

Todo quedó en silencio. Daichi bajó la cabeza, rindiéndose, porque lo sabía... Sabía que contra Suga no podía. Entonces, antes de que pudiera decirle que lo dejara así, sintió al otro abrazarle suavemente, comprensivo.

-Sé que es difícil...- murmuró en su abrazo, dando unos golpecitos de apoyo en la espalda del más alto- Pero hago esto por tu bien, porque quiero verte sano...-

-Lo sé, siento ser tan infantil.- se aferró a su cintura y posó la barbilla en su hombro, sintiéndose un poquito mejor.

Sugawara Koushi era bastante regañón, como toda una madre, pero también era muy comprensivo y dulce, sabía bien como reconfortarlo.

-A cambio...- se separó un poco y sus manos viajaron al rostro del peli negro con la clara intención de besarle.

Daichi le correspondió, encantado, y su beso se prolongó lo suficiente hasta estar satisfechos... Por ahora.

-Prometo llevarte a comer todo lo que quieras cuando acabe el mes.- agregó algo más en su intento de que olvidara aquel filete.

-Hecho.- y cerró el trato con un beso rápido.

Suga sonrió, satisfecho, y justo en ese momento el sonido de su teléfono captó su atención. Se dio la vuelta, yendo en busca del aparato, y Daichi recordó el asado al percibir aún su olor...

¿Era acaso esta una segunda oportunidad? ¡No! Tenía que resistir, un poco más...

Pero como que no era nada bueno en eso, su mano fue acercándose poco a poco hacia la caja... Sólo para ser golpeada por la del peli gris justo antes de llegar a su meta.

-Buen intento.- retiró la mano de su novio y tomó la caja- Yo me llevo esto.- y con un guiño volvió a retirase.

-Koushiiiiii.- y fue tras él, al menos una probadita debía darle.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Corto y sin mucha cosa.

Espero les haya agradado :) y me disculpo por si hubo algún error uwu

Hasta una próxima vez.


End file.
